


Tumblr Fic Book One

by dizzzylu



Series: Tumblr Fic [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of ficlets that don't make it to 1000 words. None of this has been beta'd. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Fic Book One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kay_Jay_Dee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Jay_Dee/gifts).



> Sometimes (rarely) I post prompt posts. Sometimes a pic or fanart inspires me. Usually I get wordy. Sometimes I don't. These are those times.
> 
> Rating might change, pairings may vary, tags will be added. Each chapter will have its own header with all applicable tags.
> 
> \---
> 
>  **Prompt:** *screams "Stiles gets cold and makes Derek be his werewolf furnace" from the rooftops*
> 
>  **Prompter:** [kayjaydee17](http://kayjaydee17.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **Pairing:** Derek/Stiles
> 
>  **Notes:** Ignores all S4 canon (AS I WISH I COULD) and alludes to Stiles not quite being over his nogitsune possession (IMAGINE THAT). I tagged for established relationship, but I don't think it's that blatant. I'm trying to overcome my need to infuse 18398149321 words of backstory for Tumblr fic. I think/hope it worked here.

Stiles knows it's not the lack of heat that chills him, or the wind whipping outside their motel room, not with a werewolf in the bed and the mountain of covers over them both. That doesn't negate the fact that his fingers are ice cubes and his toes are inching their way toward Derek's legs. Thankfully, Derek slipped on a pair of thin pajama pants, so he doesn't bolt straight out of bed once Stiles' feet make contact. Derek's body heat is a relief, but not enough. Stiles still feels light and brittle, cold through and through.

For all that they sleep together more nights than they don't, they really don't cuddle past the post-orgasm glow. It feels like there's an ocean of bedding between them now, for all that Stiles wants to be stealthy. Derek needs his sleep for meeting with the pack tomorrow and Stiles is just…he's _cold_ , that's all. So the power went out, it's nothing to panic about. 

Stiles eases over by degrees, holding his breath with each movement. Hips, shoulders, hips, shoulders. It helps and it doesn't, that Derek is on his side facing Stiles. On one hand, Stiles will be able to tell if he Derek starts to wake up. On the other, it's easier to disturb Derek. But Stiles is kind of a pro, too. He has way too many successes under his belt, mornings when his parents woke up, surprised to find Stiles had wormed his way in between them. Of course, they didn't have werewolf senses. Or Derek's need to be on high alert at all times. For half a second, Stiles is grateful for the white noise of the storm raging outside.

He has no sense of how much time has passed once he starts to feel the healthy, vibrant pocket of body heat surrounding Derek. It feels like eons; Stiles is exhausted all over again, but his fingers are thawing out, and he can feel the fleece of Derek's pants with his bare feet. Relief helps him relax, sinking into the mattress. That's when he makes his last move: wiggling his way into the protective circle of Derek's outstretched arm. Stiles doesn't always like the sensation of being pinned, but right now it's a tether, reminding him that it's just a power outage. He's still in control. 

"Is there a problem?" Derek slurs into his pillow, startling Stiles all over again. It's a good thing Derek's arm is still slung across his waist, or Stiles would be clinging to the ceiling right now.

Stiles thumps Derek on the hip with a fist and says. "Power went out, jerk."

Derek's eyes blink open. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little cold." Stiles squirms a little closer, enough to feel Derek's breath on his face.

Derek glances at the door, then back at Stiles. "I could get some more blankets?"

"Not that kind of cold," Stiles says, stilted.

Derek's quiet for a moment, long enough for his thumb to slip underneath Stiles' henley and trace circles over his ribs. "Is there anything I can do?"

Stiles lets out a long breath, then pushes up on Derek's shoulder and wedges himself beneath Derek's chest. His bare skin is hot to the touch, but it feels amazing anyway, turning Stiles' into a sleepy puddle of goo. "There, that should do it." His face is close enough to Derek's, Stiles could kiss him on the nose; he does.

"You are ridiculous," Derek grouses. His tone is gruff, but he pulls Stiles closer, fitting them together from chest to hips. For all that Stiles complains about Derek not being able to use his words when the situation requires them, he's thankful that Derek knows when silence is best, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [dizzzylu](http://dizzzylu.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
